Middle Kingdom
The Kingdom of the Middle aka Middle Kingdom, also called Midrealm, is the third kingdom formed in the SCA. CAN = Canada, USA = United States of America Lands: USA: Michigan, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Scott County in Iowa, Kentucky (except the southwest counties) CAN: Essex County and Windsor in Ontario Founded: September, A.S. IV (1969 CE) IL = Illinois, IN = Indiana, IA = Iowa, KY = Kentucky, MI = Michigan, OH = Ohio Region of Constellation Lands: Indiana, USA * Cuil Cholium (S) - Brown, Bartholomew, Decatur, Jackson, Jennings, and Ripley Counties * Greyhope (S) - Lake, Porter and LaPorte Counties * Mynydd Seren (S) - Bloomington * Narrental (S) - (location)? * Qal`at Ja`far (S) - Boone and Hendricks Counties * Rivenstar (B) - * Riviere Constelle (S) - * Shadowed Stars (B) - * Steren Codha (S) - * Sternfeld (B) - * White Waters (B) - Region of Midlands Lands: Illinois and the eastern tip of Iowa, USA *Ayreton (B) - Chicago and surrounding areas, IL **Foxvale © - Aurora and surrounding western cities, IL **Grey Gargoyles © - South Side of Chicago and south Chicago suburbs, IL **Rokkehealden © - southwest Chicago suburbs, IL **Tree-Girt-Sea © - North Side of Chicago and northern Chicago suburbs, IL **Vanished Wood © - Northwest Chicago suburbs, IL * Baile na Scolairi (S) - Bloomington/Normal and McLean County area, IL **Elv av Tiden © (Proto-Incipient?) - (location?) * Blackhawk (S) - Rockford area, (IA or IL?) * Carraig Ban (B) - * Dark River (S) - Quad Cities and surrounding areas, IA and IL *Illiton (B) - Peoria and surrounding areas (IL or IA?) **Lochmorrow © - Macomb, Quincy and west central IL area **Athelington © (incipient) - (location?) **Lochmorrow © - (location?) *Ravenlake (S) - Lake and McHenry Counties, IL *Runvidarstadr (S) - Jo Daviees and Stephenson Counties, IL *Shattered Crystal (B) - Madison/St. Clair Counties and surrounding southwestern IL *St. Carol on the Moor (Cg) - Charleston area, (IA or IL?) *Swordcliff (S) - Springfield area, IL *Wurm Wald (S) - Champaign/Urbana area, IL (or IA and IL?) Region of North Oaken Lands: Ohio except for Dayton and Cincinnati areas, USA *Brendoken (B) - Crawford, Morrow, Richland, Ashland, Medina, Wayne, Stark, Summit, Portage, Carroll, Holmes, and Tuscarawas Counties, OH **Alderford © - Stark, Carroll, and Tuscarawas Counties, OH **Gwyntarian © - Summit and Portage Counties, OH **Thistle © - Medina and Wayne Counties, OH **Three Towers © - Crawford, Richland, Ashland, and Morrow Counties, OH *Cleftlands (B) - Cuyahoga County, OH *Eastwatch (S) - Lake, Geauga, and Ashtabula Counties, OH *Falcon's Quarry (S) - Lorain County, OH *Middle Marches (B) - Numerous counties in central, southeastern, and south central OH **Caer Hart © (Incipient) - Portsmouth, OH **Dernehealde (S) - Athens County, OH (shire part of barony?) **Mugmort (S) - Fairfield County, OH (shire part of barony?) **Tirnewydd (S) - Franklin County, OH **Pferdestadt © - Delaware, OH **Saint Brutus (Cg) (Incipient) - Ohio State University, Columbus, OH *Red Spears (B) - Williams, Fulton, Lucas, Defiance, Henry, Wood, Paulding, Putnam, Hancock, Van Wert, and Allen Counties, OH **Castell Gwent © - Seneca and Wyandot Counties, OH **Catteden © - Findlay and vicinity, OH **Hróðgeirsfjörðr © - Lucas County, OH **(Marche of) Marshes © - Wood County, OH **Oakford © - Ottawa, Sandusky, Erie, and Huron Counties, OH *Rivenvale (S) - Trumbull, Mahoning, and Columbiana Counties OH Region of Pentamere Lands: Lower Peninsula of Michigan, USA, and Essex Co. Ontario, CAN *Andelcrag (B) - (location unclear?) **Dun Traigh © - (location unclear?) **Nordheim © - (location unclear?) **Rimsholt © - (location unclear?) **Three Hills © - (location unclear?) **Three Walls © - (location unclear?) **Westmere © - Van Buren and Berrien Counties, MI *Cynnabar (B) - (location unclear?) *Donnershafen (B) - (location unclear?) *Northwoods (B) - (location unclear?) **Ealdnordwuda © - (location unclear?) **Hawkland Moor ® - (location unclear?) **Wealdlake © - (location unclear?) **Fearann na Criche © - (location unclear?) **Altenberg © - (location unclear?) *Roaring Wastes (B) - (location unclear?) **Brackendelve © - (location unclear?) *Starleaf Gate (S) - (location unclear?) *Stormvale (S) - (location unclear?) *Talonval (S) - (location unclear?) Region of South Oaken Lands: Kentucky, and Dayton and Cincinnati areas in Ohio, USA *Aurea Ripae (S) - Owensboro, KY *Austrigatt (S) (Incipient) - Eastern KY *Dragonsmark (S) - Lexington, KY *Fenix (B) - area of Cincinnati, OH and Covington, KY *Flame (B) - vicinity of Louisville, KY *Flaming Gryphon (B) - Darke, Miami, Champaign, Clark, Preble, Montgomery, Greene, Butler, Shelby, and Warren Counties, OH **Grenemere (S) (Incipient) - Allen, Auglaize and Mercer Counties, OH **Havenholde © - Clark County, OH **Hawkes Keye © - Butler County, OH **Norborough © - Darke, Miami, and Shelby Counties, OH **Unicorn © - Miami University, Oxford, OH **Winged Hills © - Dayton, OH *Okenshield (S) - Whitley, Laurel, Jackson, Lee, Owsley, Clay, Knox, Bell, Harlan, Leslie and Perry Counties, Southern, KY Sources *Midrealm: The Middle Kingdom *Kingdoms of the SCA, in Order of Founding *SCA Geography *Middle Wiki *The Midrealm Gazette External Links *Homepage of Midrealm. *Midrealm Lands (Groups) Category:Kingdoms Category:Needs edit history Category:Middle Kingdom